Stand By Me
by ChanBaek98
Summary: " see dia kembali tidur, ah dia akan terlambat kesekolah kalau begitu" ujar sebuah suara. " BAEKHYUN-A PALLI IREONA" "lihatlah dia seperti perempuan yang tak bisa membela dirinya"


Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Akan bermunculan seiring mood author

Genre : Romance, Hurt, BL/YAOI

Rate : T

Aku terinspirasi setelah nonton Doraemon "Stand By Me"

I hope you like it (maklum pendatang baru)

 _찬백_ _-_ _찬열_ _3_ _백현_ _:D_

 _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO PLAGIAT, NO BASH BUT TERIMA MASUKAN_

" _**see dia kembali tidur, ah dia akan terlambat kesekolah kalau begitu" ujar sebuah suara.**_

Di lain tempat.

" BAEKHYUN-A PALLI IREONA"

"huuuaaahhh" uap baekhyun sambil mencari jam weker yang ia taruh didekatnya.

" HHHHUUUUUAAAAAA kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku dari tadi? Teriak baekhyun dengan menatap jam wekernya yang menunjukan angka 06.45.

" eomma sudah mencobanya berulangkali" jawab eomma baekhyun dengan entengnya.

Dengan terburu-terburu baekhyun menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya dan terburu-buru meninggalkan rumahnya.

" aku berangkat" teriaknya dari luar.

Ia terus berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk mencapai sekolahnya.

" aku masih belum terlamba, masih belum terlambat" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya.

Disekolah …..

" _ **see sudah kuduga begini jadinya" ujar sebuah suara.**_

" _**kita lanjut awasi saja dia "sahut suara lainya**_ _._

Bel istirahat berbunyi pintu kelaspu telah terbuka.

" well tiga hari ini kita sudah makan steak " ujar Haha

" aigoo Baekhyun-a, kau masih saja dihukum dihalaman, bagaimana rasanya dihukum karena terlambat? Ejek Chen.

" hahaha, ah aku tak tahu, aku kan tak pernah dihukum, hahaha"

" Ya Chen-a kau jangan begitu, biarkan saja ia berisitirahat, ia kan sudah berdiri lama dan dia lelah " ujar Shindong tiba-tiba

" ss shindong ?"

"kau bisa bermain bola hari ini bersama kami, berterimakasihlah pada kami" lanjut Shindong

" t tapi aku punya rencana lain setelah ini" tolak Baekhyun takut-takut

"MWO, kau jangan sombong" bentak Shindong sambil menjewer telingak Baekhyun

" YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Baekhyun? Hentikan itu" tiba-tiba sautan entah darimana

" ya Sehun-a ini bukan urusanmu, jadi pergilah" usir Chen.

"hhh, sudahlah lepaskan saja dia" ujar Sehun dengan muka poker facenya.

" Sehun-a nan gwenchanayo" saut Baekhyun sambil menahan sakit pada telinganya.

" _ **see lihatlah dia seperti perempuan tidak bisa membela dirinya" ujar sebuah suara lagi.**_

" _**ah majayeo, dia lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang aku bayangkan" ujar suara lain.**_

Dilapangan Sepak bola.

" heeyy berikan bolanya ke Baekhyun, biar dia yang menendangnya ke gawang musuh" teriak Shindong.

" OK" ujar Chen

Chenpun menggiring bola dan menendangnya kearah Baekhyun, dan kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi kan, tentu saja karena Baekhyun tak pintar dalam urusan bermain bola, menedang saja ia tak bisa, kasihan sekali. Alhasil bola yang dioper Chen kepadanya tepat mengakuin mukanya membuat semua orang yang berada disana tertawa terbahak-bahak tak terkecuali seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan adik dari Shindong.

" _ **lihatlah dia bahkan tak bisa menerima bola yang ditendangkan partnernya, sebenarnya ia bisa apa" ujar sebuah suara lagi dengan kesal.**_

" _**hahhh kali ini aku setuju denganmu" sahut suara yang lain terdengar putus asa.**_

D

Dirumah tepatnya dikamar Baekhyun sedang sangat serius mengerjakan PR yang diberikan, lihatlah betapa seriusnya dia mengerjaknya sangat serius, sehingga dua suara yang dari tadi memperhatikanya mulai berfikiran positif sebelum suatu terjadi…..

" _**hey lihatlah mungkin saja ia pintar dalm hal akademik, lihat wajah seriusnya mengerjakan soal"sahut suara itu dengan gembira.**_

" _**hah nan molla, lihat!" ujar suara lain yang lebih berat dari yang satunya**_ _._

Ternyata dengan tampang serius itu Baekhyun mulai mengantuk, dan selembar kertas melayang turun masuk ah tidak sepenuhnya masuk bak sampah.

" _ **hey lihat apa itu"lanjut sebuah suarayang lebih halus.**_

" _ **kenapa tidak hentikan saja semua ini, ini telah membuang-buang waktuku" omel suara yang lebih berat.**_

" _ **kita harus melakukan seseuatu untuknya, kita harus menolongnya" jawab yang lain**_

" _**hey itu tak mungkin bung" sahut yang lain**_

" _ **ah bagaiman kalu kita bicara denganya," saran lelaki bersuara lembut**_

" _ **atau jika tidak aku akan meminta kepada atasan untuk…"belumselesai kalimat yang lelaki bersuara itu katakan lelaki yang bersuara huskysudah menyela**_ _._

" _ **haiiishhh baiklah baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu" jawabnya dengan muka badmood, sedangkan yang satunya menyeringai.**_

Perjalann kedua pria dengan tinggi berbedapun dimulai. Dengan mesin waktuyang mereka gunakan untuk pergi kerumah Baekhyun yang sekarang ini tertidur pulas.

"hiyyyaaa, haish susah sekali dibukanya" ujar lelaki dengan suara berat

"bersabarlah, soba sekali lagi"jawab yang lain.

" yak kenapa kau saja yang tidak mencobanya?"sungut yang lain kesal.

"cobalah atau.." sebelum lelaki berwajah malaikat (dalamnya iblis)itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki yang lebih tinngi dari lelaki itu langsung memotongnya

" yak yak baiklah aku mengerti" potong lelaki bersuara husky itu, tanpa disadari lelaki berwajah malaikat mnyeringai lagi, dan itu sangat menyeramkan kau tau.

Setelah banyak usaha dan energy yang ia pakai akhirnya pintu yang menghubungkanmasanya dengan masa dimana Baekhyun itupun terbuka, lelaki tinggi itupun mencoba keluar dari pintu itu yang terdapat di laci meja belajar Baekhyun.

"hei bocah kau baekhyun kan?ujar lelaki itudengan wajah datar.

Mendengar suara berat itu nobita menggeliatsetelah mendengarnya, kemudian ia membuka matanya secara perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Mata sipit nan imutnya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan sangat imut sehingga jika ada author disana author akan cubit pipinya dengan gemas. Ah ok balik masih dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya, dengan mengumpulkan kesadaranyadengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan setelah ia biasa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggilnya, waktunya kita mendengarkan suara melengkingnya itu.

"HYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya melengkingnya, tak tahukah ia bahwa suaranya bisa membangunkan tetangga-tetangganya.

"B B BYUNTAE"tunjuk Baekhyun dan yangditunjuk hanya memasang muka datar dan kelau dari laci meja itu untuk menyalakan lampu biar terlihat jelas siapa dirinya.

"huh kenapa disini gelap sekali"ujar lelaki tinggi itu dengan santai tanpa peduli dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

"ah perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" ujar lelaki tinggi itu stelah menyalakan lampu kamr Baekhyun.

" _hey Chanyeol biarkan aku keluar juga"ujar sebuah suaradari dalam laci._

"ah, hai Baekhyun perkenalkan juga aku Suho, Kim Suho" ujar lelaki pendek(dikeroyok massal sama fans)berwajah malaikat yang baru keluar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan takuut, melihat mereka berdua itu keluar dari laci meja belajarnya membuatnya berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kepada kedua pemuda dengan oerbedaan tinggi mencolok itu.

"k k kenapa kalian keluar dari laci mejaku?" ujar Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dengan mata yang tambah membulat (padahal matanya sipit gak bisa nyaingin D.O lah)

"tolong tenanglah Baekhyun-a dan dengarkan, kami ini dari masa depan" ujar lelaki yang mengaku bernama Suho itu

Mendengar pernyataan Suho, membuat Baekhyun menganga dengan lebarnya. Tanpa ambil peduli lagi iya berjalan menuju laci meja yang ada dibelkang kedua pemuda itu.

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat mesin waktu dalam laci mejanya

"hey barangmu tak aka kenapa-napa, jadi tenanglah"ujar pemuda bernama Chanyeol dengan tatapan datarnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol, dan tetap menatap kedalam laci mejanya dengan kagum, tanpa ia sadari bahwa hamper saja ia terjungkal kedalam laci tersebut kalau Chanyeol dan Suho tak menolongnya, entah ia akan berada di mana saat itu.

Setelah itu Baekhyupun berjalan berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambilkan beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan untuk kedua tamu tak diundangnya itu, dan kembali berjingkat saat ia akan kembali kekamarnya itu.

"hh bagaimanapun aku masih tak mengerti" ujar Baekhyun sambil meletakkan hidanganya.

"kami ini adalah petugas rahasia yang akan membantu orang-orang masalalu agar tidak merugikan keturunanya dimasa depan"jelas Suho sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Chanyeol yang masih memerhatikan makanan yang dibawakan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang terus memerhatikan makanan itu akhirnya megambilanya dan memakanya karena penasaran dengan benda pputih bewarna merah itu. Sedangkan Suho dan Baekhyun asik dalam perbincangan serius, tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol yang bulat tambah membulat setelah memakan benda itu.

"Daebak, Mashindae, ige mwoya?"ujar dan taya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun yang masih terlibat perbincangan seru.

"I i itu Tteobbeoki" jawab Baekhyun takut-takut mendengar suara bass Chanyeol.

"wah tteobboeki disana tak seenak disini, ini sungguh lezat" ujar Chanyeol menatap sekumpulan tteobboki.

Sedangkan Suho yang memerhatikan Chanyeol hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang kekanak-kanakan itu keluar hanya dengan sekumpulan tteobbeoki. Dan melanjutkan perbincangan tertundanya dengan Baekhyun. 

"ah ya 10 tahun dari sekarang kau akan menikah"ujar Suho sambil tersenyum.

" jeongmal, jjinja?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Suho beritahu aku dengan siapa aku akan menikah"tambahnya

"kalau itu, ah ini foto pernikahanmu"jawab Suho ragu-ragu sambil mengeluarkan foto tiga dimensi yang ia bawa.

"kau ingat dia kan, namanya Shindong"

"MWO, Shindong"ujar Baekhyun tak percaya

"p pasanganku penindas sepertinya, kau berbohong pergi kalian pergi sana"usir Baekhyun

Melihat Baekhyun mengamuk kedua pria itupun berlari dan mengarah ke laci meja itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Baekhyun-an tolong jangan marah, kau bisa merubah masa deanmu yang kelam itu Baekhyun-a"ujar Suho.

"benarkah"jawab Baekhyun penuh harap.

"ya, karena itu kami menemuin Baekhyun-a, benarkan Chanyeol"jelas Suho sambil melihat Chanyeol asik makan tteobokinya didalam mesin waktu.

"YA kau ini, aku kan bellum bilang setuju tadi"ujar Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanan yang menjadi kesukaannya itu

"hahhh, sebentar dulu Baekhyun-a, aku ada urusan dengan manusia bertelinga peri itu"ujar Suho kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-a kita sudah membicarakanya tadi"ujar Suho

"tapi aku kan belum menyetujinya"ujar Chanyeol ketus

"kalau begitu tak ada cara lain yang kugunakan cara terakhir, ku yakin yang ini akan berhasil"sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya kemudian dengan gesit ia memakaikan benda itu ke pergelagan tangan Chanyeol.

"sampai kau membuat Bakhyun bahagia kau tak akan bisa kembali ke masa depan"ujar Suho sambil menekan tombol yang ada digelang itu

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar Suho yang sedang menyeringai dengan kejam kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke gelang yang dipakaikan Suho kepadanya, begitu seterusnya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu dan saat itu mulailah terjadi perang antara mereka berdua.

"haiiss tega sekali kau hyung memakaikan benda laknat ini ketanganku"rengek Chanyeol sambil mengejar Suho yang sudah keluar dari laci meja Baekhyun.

"nah sekarang Chanyeol akan mengurusmu untuk merubah masa depanmu" jelas Suho sambil terengah-engah.

"ya Kim Suho kenapa bukan kau saja yang membantunya"teriak Chanyeol yang terus mengejar Suho.

" hey yeol ingat aku lebih tua darimu dan hey kau tak ingat bahwa aku adalah wakil ketua organisasi kita, kalau tidak ada aku Kris bisa apa, dan kalau kau tak bisa menangkap ucapanku ku jelaskan sekali lagi dengan kalimat yang lebih ringkas, aku sibuk arrachi"jawab Suho panjang lebar

"haiisssh hyung aku tak bodoh untuk mengerti ucapanmu itu, baiklah-baiklah"jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"good boy, ah ya satu lagi kau tau kan kegunaan gelang yang ku pakaikan di tanganmu itu"ujar Suho

"memang apa kegunaanya?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat gelang itu.

"jika misimu ini berhasil kau akan bisa balik kemasa depan walaupun kau tak mau kembali sesuai permintaanku tadi saat memakainkanmu gelang ini, dank au jangan mencoba untuk menentangnya karena kau akan rasakan akibatnya, aku kembali dulu bersenang-senanglah kau disini bersama Baekhyun, oh ya Baekhyun mungkin ini akan menjadi sulit untukmu tapi kau akan senang Chanyeol ada disampingmu" jelas Suho sambil melompat kedalam laci meja Baekhyun.

Setelah Suho pergi kedua makhluk adam ini hanya saling menatap, kalau Chanyeol tak menyudahinya entah sampai kapan mereka akan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"huh dasar Suho hyung siapa bilang aku tak mau kembali, akan kuselesaikan misi ini dengan cepat"ujar Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri dengan tekad yang sangat kuat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang ngomel-ngomel tak jelas dengan memegang baki minuman yang ia ambil tadi. Setelah puas menatap lelaki tinggi itu akhirnya Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya.

"gomawo Chanyeol-a, ah apa boleh aku memanggilmu Channie karena itu sangat imut menurutku"ujar Baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyum bulat Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol sampai ia menjatuhkan minuman yang ada dibaki itu membuat Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"haishh sudah kubilang aku tak bisa melakukanya, Suho hyung aku ingin kembali kemasa depan"rengek Chanyeol sambil membuka laci meja Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba…

BIIIIP BIIIIPP

"kami mendeteksi kata yang tak pantas diucapkan"ujar suara yang berasal dari gelang Chanyeol dengan itu sebuah tangan robot keluar dari gelang itu dan menampar pipi Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"ne ne mianhe aku takkan mengulanginya lagi mianhe aku tak akan mengucapkanya lagi"ringis Chanyeol kesakitan

"Channie gwenchanayo?"Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol terus dipukuli.

"huuuaaa aku tak percaya Suho hyung memakaikan benda ini issshhh"ujar chanyeol mengelus kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Channie apa kau benar-benar bisa membantuku"Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"haissh jangan remehkan aku, sini akan kutunjukka kemampuanku"seru Chanyeol dengan menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat kepadanya.

Setelah Baekhyun mendekat hal tak terduga yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang membuat yang dipeluk kaget setengah mati.

"a a apa yang kau….."

"sudah kau diam saja dan nikmati"sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa pasrah (kita doakan saja semoga ia tak diapa-apakan oleh lelaki jangkung bertelinga peri itu) sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum sampai kaki mereka terangkat perlahan demi perlahan menandakan mereka melayang, itu membuat Baekhyun senang.

"Channie bolehkah kita terbang keluar, ayolah ayolah aku mohon"rengek Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"tentu saja, bersiaplah pegangan yang erat pada tanganku"uajr Chanyeol dan seketika itu juga mereka meluncur keluar jendela.

Mereka melayang kesana kemari, melihat pemandangan yang ada dibawah mereka membuat Bakhyun sangat senang bukan main, ia tak bisa diam snagking senangnyamembuat Chayeol yang memeluknya kualahan.

"yak boncel kau tak bisa diam, kalau kau tak bisa diam kita bisa jatuh"ujar Chanyeol

Belum berapa detik ucapan Chanyeol kekabul, mereka hampir saja jatuh di sungai Han membuat Baekhyun jadi diam kembali

"mhianne Channie dan satu lagi aku bukan kerdil kau saja yang kelebihan tinggi"omel Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"terserah kau sajalah kerdil, yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya pulang"ujar Chanyeol

"ayo kita pulang dan sekali lagi aku katakan aku tidak kerdil badanmu saja yang kelebihan tinggi"teriak Baekhyun gusar saat dikatai kerdil oleh Chanyeol.

"nnggg Channie-a"ujar Baekhyun ragu

"Wae?"Tanya Chanyeol

"boleh tidak kita jangan pulang dulu aku ingin kesuatu tempat" ujar Baekhyun takut-takut

"aigo hey kerdil tak sadarkah kau ini sudah jam berapa"ujar Chanyeol putus asa.

"ini baru jam 10 Chanyeol, ayolah pliiiss"rengek Baekhyun dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalanya.

"baiklah-baiklah, dan jangan mengeluarkan puppy eyesmu lagi itu sangat menjijikan bagiku"jawab Chanyeol ketus. #bilang aja kamu klepek-kelepek yeol sama puppy eyes Baekhyun (disembur api sama yeol)

"memngnya kau mau kemana?"

"aku ingin melihatkan ini ke Sehunnie, kira-kira Sehunnie masih bangun tidak ya"ujar Baekhyun senang setelah permintaanya dituruti.

"haiish baiklah tunjukkan arah rumahnya padaku"jawabnya Chanyeol.

Merekapun terbang kearah yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, disana terlihat rumah mewah berwarna hitam abu-abu .

"apa kau yakin itu disini?tanya Chanyeol

"ya aku yakin sekali, nah itu dia rumahnya ayo Channie kita kesana ayo"ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat 45.

Chanyeolpun mengarahkan dirinya bersama Baekhyun kerumah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi penasaran kenapa makhluk kerdil ingin bertemu dengan temanya yang bernama Sehun itu.

"yah Sehunnie sudah tidur, uhh lihatlah tidurnya sangat manis"ujar Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun tidur.

"ah ternyata ini toh yang ingin ditemui sikerdil, hanya pemuda putih pucat yang lebih mirip vampire"batin Chanyeol.

"Channie Sehunnie tampankan, lihatlah cara tidurnya yang manis"ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"menurutku biasa saja, hey jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya"ujar Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"tidak tidak aku tidak menyukainya"ujar Baekhyun.

"serius, berarti adikku bisa dong bersamanya, seprtinya mereka cocok kalo disandingkan"goda Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"haiiis Channie aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya, jika 10 tahun yang akan datanng aku ingin dia yang jadi endampingku buka Shindong si penindas itu"ujar Baekhyun murung.

"baiklah tugasku untuk membuatmu senang jadi aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan lelaki berkulit pucat itu"ujar Chanyeol.

"jeongmal, gomawo Channie-a, kau yang terbaik"kata Baekhyun gembira.

TBC

Akankah Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan Sehun seperti yang dijanjikan Chanyeol?

Tunggu kelanjutanya, tokohnya masih banyak yang belum muncul, jadi kalo bias kalian belum disebut itu berarti author lagi mikir karakter bias kalian nanti seperti apa,, so sabr ya chingu-deul.

Apakah kalian ingin aku melanjutkanya, maaf kalau jelek

Maklumin aku author baru.

Jadi jika kalian suka dan kalo ada kekurangan author tolong di comment yah,

Apalagi author-author yang sudah berpengalaman tolong kasih saranya ya, ini masih percobaan n dialognya hampir mirip sama Doraemon "stand by me".

Author tunggu tentang ff ini OTP kok hehehehehehe

MOHON BANTUANYA #CHANBAEK98


End file.
